Happy Birthday, Jai
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Jai celebrates his birthday with a little help from friends.  The latest in my series of "birthday" fics written on or around my birthday.


__A/N First of all I do not own any claim to Covert Affairs, I just enjoy playing around with the characters__

__Hope you all enjoy the fun little piece. I just had to add our favorite fanfiction pairing and a few other folks made special appearances.__

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAI**_

"Love you too," Jai was speaking on the phone just as Annie stopped in front of his desk.

"Aww, that's sweet. Talking to your girlfriend?" the young woman teased.

"I was talking to my mother if you really must know," Jai replied slipping the phone into his shirt pocket and looking up at the other agent. "You want something, Annie?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join Auggie and I for lunch. We're heading to _Mikes'_ so you can see your favorite waitress," Annie answered with a smile.

"Ah yes Mandy. Just give me a minute," Jai answered reaching for the jacket on the back of his chair.

After stopping in at tech ops to collect Auggie the agents headed for the popular eating establishment arriving just at the beginning of the lunch rush.

"You'd better enjoy this, Wilcox because this is the only time you're going to have me buying you lunch," Auggie joked as they took their seats in the comfortable booth.

"You're paying? Did the world just end?" Jai joked pretending to be surprised.

"And here comes Mandy," Annie said in a low voice as they saw the waitress heading their way menus in hand.

"Well, if it isn't the birthday boy. Hello, Jai," Mandy said to him as she pulled out her order book.

Jai rolled his eyes at his two friends and asked, "You just had to tell her?"

"Well, Auggie and I wanted you to have the birthday experience," Annie replied. At his apprehensive look she added. "Don't worry it's nothing embarrassing like what they do at that Mexican restaurant where they make you wear the sombrero and put whipped cream on your face."

"Thank goodness for that. Because if they got whipped cream on this suit you'd be stuck with the cleaning bill," Jai replied.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Mandy asked interrupting the conversation.

"I'll have an iced tea," Jai replied.

"Auggie and I will have the same," Annie added.

"Okay guys, I'll be back in a jiff," Mandy told them before turning and hurrying toward the kitchen.

"Now just what are you setting me up for?" Jai asked once they were alone.

"Oh, you'll see," Annie said sweetly.

They were waiting for Mandy to return with their drink orders when Annie saw Stu enter his arm around Amy's shoulders laughing at something she just said.

"You guys want to join us?" Annie asked.

Sure. If we're not intruding," Stu replied looking toward Jai.

"Nope. The more the merrier as they say," the agent replied sliding over to make room.

"Here you go guys. Three iced teas," Mandy announced returning to their booth.

"Looks like you three had the same idea we did," Stu commented pulling a chair up to the edge of the table while Amy sat down beside Jai.

"We're just here helping Jai celebrate his birthday," Annie explained.

"Well happy birthday then," Amy said brightly.

"Thank you," Jai answered giving her a charming smile.

Mandy looked over to the petite woman and said, "Let me guess. You'll have the diet raspberry lemonade with extra raspberries."

"That's right," Amy said in surprise.

"And I'll have an iced tea," Stu told her.

"Got it," the waitress said as she hurried off.

Passing over one of the menus Annie told them, "You might as well go ahead and order when we do."

Mandy quickly returned with the drinks and quickly took their food orders. As they waiting the five young people fell into easy casual conversation stopping only when their meals arrived.

The dirty dishes had been collected from the table when Mandy returned a small cake in her hands and accompanied by two other waitresses Izzybelle and Patty Lou. The three woman broke into an enthusiastic and off key rendition of _Happy Birthday_ while the cake was set in front of Jai and the candle lit.

"Now you make the best wish you can and I'll be back with some plates and forks," Mandy told him as she quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying off.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on you," Annie teased watching him blush slightly.

As he made his wish and blew out the candle Jai had to admit to himself that this was one of the better birthdays he'd had in quite some time.

_A/N The restraunt with the whipped cream actually exists and if the stuff is runny it can get messy I can assure you. Just couldn't see Jai getting it on his suit. Maybe in a future fic I should write about it and someone else?_


End file.
